


coming in and coming out

by curlyhairedgirl



Series: Through Benji's eyes. [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, it's literally 3am here I'm not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: Derek and Benji have the talk after Victor's brief confession about Benji. Benji realises something.(Takes place towards S01E10, after Victor's confession, before Victor and Benji's kiss.)
Relationships: Benji Campbell/Victor Salazar, Venji, Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Series: Through Benji's eyes. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804675
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	coming in and coming out

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly binged the series at the premiere and I have to say it, I'm in love wirh them! They mean so much to me! Victor is such a relatable character. He and Benji stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on them. So, I had to write a fiction about them, of course. I really hope you enjoy this us much I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> See you in the next one!

Benji inhales a good amount of air before he starts whatever he needs to be said and get of his system, "To be honest, I don't think I can keep doing this Derek." 

Victor is now long gone, he and Derek are surrounded by a long killing silence. None of them have exchanged a word since Victor's brief confession. Neither of them knew what it was needed to be said. Or done. 

Benji had this overwhelming feeling, his stomach doing somersaults, his emotions all over the place, having no idea what to do with them, where to place them, the moment Victor started speaking his truth.

"What are you talking about, Benji?!" He was not an idiot. He, also, knew Derek was not an idiot either. There was something off with them for the past months, if not since the beginning of their relationship. Not only he and Derek were very different human beings with opposite and completely dissimilar personalities, sometimes Derek managed to bring him down for something he did either intentionally or unintentionally. He meant no harm, Benji knew that, however that did not make this feeling on his stomach go away every time he thought about it. 

"You know what I mean Derek. Something's been going on with us, something…off, if not from the start of our relationship, at least in the last few months. We're not how we used to be. We don't act how we used to be. At least not anymore—" 

"Is this your way of breaking up with me? If so, then say it in one fell swoop. You know I hate excuses. This is what straight couples do to avoid the real issue." Benji often questioned inside his mind why he kept going with his relationship with Derek. Many people who knew them could say their relationship was…complicated. Even Sarah gave them the strange look ever time she saw them interact at the café. Benji tried to shake this feeling out of his mind many times. He kept telling himself that he liked Derek, a lot, that everything will fall into place of he just kept pushing it. However, that was not the case, and, deep down he knew. _He just did not want to admit it._

"Well?!" Benji forgot for a brief moment he went silent for quit a few seconds, too busy drowning in his own thoughts. He took one last breath, now looking Derek in the eye, before continuing what he started because, _screw it it was already out in the open._

"I think the best for us is to have our separate ways." Benji could not read or understand the look Derek was giving him. "I'm breaking up with you, Derek." 

"Just so you know Benjamin, I don't find it fair. We were great together, we were good for each other. Until he showed up and then you started acting all weird—"

"That's not the case Derek and you know it. You just need to blame someone, so you just blame it on Victor. Something was off with us. I—", Benji was looking behind him now, muffling his words, getting them out carefully, "I never really felt like myself around you Derek. You make me feel anxious all the time. About what I say, how I act, what I like. I tried to be perfect for you, I really did. You just weren't satisfied about it, almost never." 

Derek's gaze was stoic. He tried not to express any emotion but, Benji knew him too well. He was angry, "I just hope you find in him whatever you're looking for Benji." Without fritter a second away, Derek started heading towards the door, out of the school dance. Out of Benji's life. 

Benji was watching him in silent. Once he was out of his sight, without hesitation, Benji started looking all over the place. He searched all over the school area before heading to the only place he still hadn't look, outside, until he spotted the black haired form he was looking for. He was facing Victor's form, his back in front of him as he approach the man, carefully. Hesitantly, almost. 

Before sitting beside the man he really admired the moment he laid eyes on, Benji tried to form his thoughts and feelings into place, still hard to believe he was feeling this way, even though it was a few months back from their official meeting. 

When Benji made it through the bench, still in shock from how the night had ended looking, he greeted Victor, according to him, with the most stupid way he could possibly decide to greet him,

_"Hey."_

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch)


End file.
